Staff
Founder Auraestus. Better known as Glosur Darloc, this Dwarf is lord of the White Mountains. Residing in his capital of Kheled Arnin, he is respected across the lands. He does have a secret, though: rather like the Doctor from Doctor Who, he is capable of regenerating at death. He has entrusted this secret only to his close friend Eureka Enderborn. He is wise and stoic, but his wrath is feared across Middle Earth. On the Wiki, Auraestus is a clever guy, and enjoys many different sci-fi and fantasy genres. He is often merciful, and ready to give second chances, but don't anger him, lest you face the full extent of Glosur's wrath. Admins Shade6. A dark evil from the most horrid corners of the mind, he is rumored not to have a signature character such as Eureka or Glosur but one thing is consistent: The characters he uses are always as dark and twisted as the night, and his RPs usually have a dark influence, but fear should also be joined with comfort, always fair and readily available to help out struggling RPers and characters who are under fire from other users. If they deserve it... Eureka Enderborn. Eureka is one of those indescribable people, let's see... he's a one thousand year old cybertronic enderman with the spear of an ancient elf lord who associates commonly with time lords. Okay, maybe that didn't help clarify things. He's a roleplayer known for creating RPs on sci-fi Ardan offshoots with reptilian bird priests and lizard warriors from the center of the Earth. Okay, that didn't help either... Well he's a... Um... Well he's Eureka, and that's all you can really say without getting a two week long headache. Edacnik. On Role plays, Edacnik is a mysterious elf like being who has mastery over fire. He can consume you when in dragon form, so be careful. On the Wiki, he is a nice and easy going guy who lives up to his character's title. However, he will not hesitate to ban wrong doers. If you are also a nice person, you will most likely earn Edacnik's loyal and sincere friendship. Beware though, just like he turns into a dragon in RPs, he can sometimes have the temper of a dragon... Argali1. Argali plays a Maia named Galad on Role-plays. Galad is a mysterious being that has built a strange civilization. He is wise but quick to anger. On the wiki, Argali is a bit silly, and likes to freak people out with weird memes, random links, and a messed up sense of humor. He is eager to help, and likes to be as involved as possible should not be let out of his cage. James of the iron hills. Also known as Farnin, a dwarf, he is a modest dwarf who sometimes gets in over his head. Farnin is close friends with Glosur Darloc in RP's and often is seen with him. On the wiki James is a nice guy who enjoys RP's and brings a nice humble touch to them, being usually a single dwarf and not leading grand armies. Moderators The Indomitable. His character's are HORRIBLE people; often stealing, killing, slaughtering, and more without a second thought. Outside RPing, he is a pretty nice, smart, fun guy. He likes a wide variety of RPs. He dislikes tabletop war games (Man Toys), the MCU (Marvelous Crap Universe), and the new Star Wars movies (mouse s***). He doesn't mind if you swear, make lewd references, or rage. He finds it gratifying to see the equally dirty, and, or foul minds of others... MrHobit1234. He has been here since the earliest days of the wiki. MrHobit1234 likes to use Elves as RP characters, although he also obviously likes Hobbits. He is quite dedicated, even obsessed, with the LotR lore. His name is a misspelling of the word "Hobbit". I cannot delve deep enough into his psyche to find out how that happened. High Prince Imahil. Imrahil almost always plays as a variant of a single PC: Imrahil, prince of Dol Amorth, and ruler of Dor-en-Ernil. Outside RPs, he is a generally nice, friendly neighbor. Patrick.vtap. He often plays as King of Umbar, Tar-Veantur, although he enjoys making many different characters. He is quite modest and nice, and, he has a good (and somewhat political) sense of humor. He has a strange affinity for cuttlefish, and thinks of himself as one. Chat Moderators 'Karos The Vanyar. ' Karos plays a charismatic Elf named Aëgnor or himself, Karos of the Gaerdhrim. He is less wise than the Vanyar but is still the greatest of the Elves of Endorë. 'Sloppy's Last Joe. '''Sloppy, better known by his RP name Travian, or Trav, is one of the most genuinely nice people on here. He is not overly active, but, he is incredibly responsible. '''Lord Of Minas Morgul. '''Despite his name, he does not always play as an evil character. In fact, unlike most people, his RP characters are nicely balanced, as he has both good and evil ones. In real life, he is nice, calm and overall likable. '''Heartgold1234. ' AKA Idril (insert elven last name), is a smart, kind, (but occasionally evil), elf. She is a brilliant and fast learner and can help you out in times of need. Another cool fact is that she speaks elvish. To sum it up, don't mess with Heartgold1234; or she will take it out on Edacnik probably...